dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tiffany Young
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: '''Tiffany.thumb|282px *'Nombre Real: Stephani Hwang. '''Nombre Coreano: Hwang Mi Young (황미영). *'Apodos:' Fany,Spongebob Hwang, Fany Fany Tiffany, Human Jukebox, Mushroom, Tiffiana, JumFany, AjumNy, Ddilfany, Bam Fany. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, MC, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''1-Agosto-1989. *'Lugar de nacimiento': San Francisco, California, USA. *'Estatura:' 163 cm. *'Peso: 46 kg. *'''Tipo de Sangre: O. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. Audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting System en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía en Octubre de 2004. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses en SM Entertainment. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Tiffany habla Inglés y Coreano. Cuando la SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto 2 años antes (falleció cuando Tiffany tenía 14 años) también por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño y por eso, lleva 8 años sin ver a su padre; lo que hace que su relación no sea normal. SM Entertaiment se alegró mucho cuando Tiffany aceptó, pues era muy buena cantante. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar el idioma y no tenía familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fue en el teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoró". En un Programa de entrevistas dijo; " En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré MI RESPLANDOR". OST Dramas *''Rise and Shine (feat Kyuhyun de Super Junior) para To The Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It´s You para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) para Haru (2010) *''By Myself para Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Mabinogi (feat Jessica, SeoHyun)'' ''para Mabinogi'' (2008)' Peliculas *I AM. (Actriz) (2012) Programas de TV *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Show Music Core (MC ft. Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2010 - Actualidad) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *"The Fame"'' (2011) Discografia Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation. *'Posición': Vocalista ,Rapera ,Bailarina *'Sub-Unidad:'' TaeTiSeo. *'Pocición Sub-Unidad: ' Vocalista y Bailarina *'''FanClub: '''Tiffanialovers. *Solian llamarla Mushroom (Hongo) por el corte de cabello que tenia en ITNW. *Es muy perfeccionista con todo lo que hace y quiere que sus integrantes sean lo mas posible perfectas. *Suele ser muy puntual, hasta llega 15 minutos antes de la hora dada. *Tiene 2 hermanos, Michelle y Leo (Michelle le lleva 8 años y Leo solo 1), Leo y Tiffany comparten el mismo día de cumpleaños. *Es muy amiga de Sun Ye de Wonder Girls. *Cuando quiso ser cantante, su padre se lo prohibió, porque él quería que se dedicara al mundo de los negocios. *Su parte del cuerpo que más le dan confianza son sus uñas de las manos y de los pies. *Es conocida junto con Daesung como la pareja del odio en Family Outing. *Una vez se puso a llorar porque le costaba mucho aprender coreano, pero llorar es algo que no le gusta mucho. *Es la más sensible del grupo junto con Sooyoung al igual ellas dos son las que tienen la piel muy delicada. *Tiffany y Jessica nacieron en el mismo hospital y fueron a la misma secundaria. *Su nombre coreano es Hwang Mi Young pero no le gusta ese nombre. *Admira a Mariah Carey. *En las promociones de Hoot, Tiffany se lesionó la rodilla. *Las integrantes dijeron que ella es la que más gasta su dinero ya que cualquier cosa que ve que le guste se lo quiere comprar de inmediato asi sea accesorios o ropa. *Su miembro favorito de SHINee es Taemin, ella dice que lo considera como un hermano pequeño. *No se lleva muy bien con los bebés, ya que ella dice que cuando los toma en brazos empiezan a llorar. *Confesó que casi no usaba los guantes rosas en el video de Paparazzi, porque no le quedaban y tenía "''Manos de Gigante. *Si no hubiera sido cantante seria abogada. Galería fany 2.jpg TIFFANY-girls-generation-snsd-7133827-450-450.jpg Tiffany_04.jpg Tiffany_05.jpg Tiffany_06.jpg Tiffany_07.jpg Tiffany_08.jpg Tiffany_09.jpg Tiffany_10.jpg Tiffany_11.jpg Tiffany_12.jpg Tiffany_13.jpg Tiffany_14.jpg Tiffany_15.jpg Tiffany_16.jpg Tiffany_17.jpg Tiffany_18.jpg Tiffany_19.jpg Tiffany_20.jpg Tiffany_21.jpg Tiffany_22.jpg Tiffany_23.jpg Tiffany_24.jpg Tiffany_25.jpg Tiffany_26.jpg Tiffany_27.jpg Tiffany_28.jpg Tiffany_29.jpg Tiffany_30.jpg Tiffany_31.jpg Tumblr m37cunJQck1r78svoo1 500.jpg 523px-7878593da4083ccb1fc40c8e00724713.jpg 523px-9d3aac18cce664f1b55b6f01b95c88ff.jpg Tiffany_twinkle_mini_album_.jpg snsd-tiffany-paparazzi-picture.jpg 534349_409331772455301_329435524_n.jpg Tiffany_32.jpg Tiffany_33.jpg Tiffany_34.jpg Tiffany_35.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|Rolling in the Deep - Tiffany (SNSD) thumb|left|300px|Because Its you - Tiffany (SNSD) sub español thumb|right|334pxthumb|left|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapera